


Siren's Arrival

by MaggiesAngel



Series: The Call of the Siren [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Siren's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

Loki reached his room, a small grin on his face, as he recalled the times Adela had arrived in Asgard over the last year and a half by Midgardian standards, as she had tonight.

~~~

Thor and Loki were just returning from a battle, when Frigga found them. “Adela was here,” she announced.

 

“What?” Thor asked. “Is she still? Have we missed her?”

 

“I didn't see her,” Frigga replied. “A few of the guards and servants saw her. But…”

 

Loki frowned. “But? What is it?”

 

“They said she was not herself,” Frigga answered with a frown. “Almost as if she were in a trance. She apparently wore her sleeping clothes, but the guards said her eyes were…glazed.”

 

Thor glanced at Loki, seeing the other man looked just as unhappy. “Was she injured?”

 

“Not that they could tell, no,” Frigga quickly replied. “Apparently she asked for you, Loki. When she was told you weren't here, she asked after you, Thor. After being told you were also away, she disappeared. One of the servants had gone to find me when they recognized Adela, but I didn't make it in time before she was gone.”

 

Turning to Thor, Loki's frown deepened. “Odd,” he murmured as Frigga left.

 

“It’s been nearly a decade by Midgardian years since Adela was last here,” Thor grumbled. “I don’t like it.”

 

“Neither do I, but we need to clean up from battle,” Loki reminded, glancing down at their clothes. “We can decide what to do about Adela after.”

 

Following his gaze, Thor chuckled. “True enough.”

 

In his own chambers, Loki had stripped out of his armor and clothes, relaxing in a long bath. He dressed simply in trousers and a tunic as it was late, and was walking back into his bedroom when he felt a presence and realized he was not alone. He was reaching for his dagger as his eyes scanned the room, only to see a woman near the balcony.  He recognized her from the Midgardian clothing and her long black hair immediately, even if it had been years.

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Maeghan_Sullivan/media/f2055371-c93c-4fe6-9be6-60cd34df0344_zpsf5ba9bd2.jpg.html)

 

“Adela,” he greeted warmly, surprised to find her in his room.

 

When she turned, Loki was concerned to see her eyes were as his mother described: glazed over, exactly as if she were in some kind of trance. “Adela? Are you all right, sweetling?” he asked as he quickly approached her, his hands gentle on her shoulders.

 

Adela tried to kiss him, something she had never done before, and Loki drew back in surprise, cupping her face. “Adela, look at me,” he murmured.

 

“Please,” she begged, voice low.

 

“What is it, sweetling?” he asked, voice soft.

 

A soft, mewling sound came from her chest when she tried to get closer to him and Loki held her away again. “Adela, no. Tell me what is going on,” he insisted. Whimpering, she pulled back, turning towards the door as it opened suddenly.

 

Loki frowned. “Thor?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I couldn't explain it if I tried,” he replied with a frown. “Just that...I felt compelled to come here.” He suddenly noticed the woman there, and he smiled. “Adela!”

 

“She is not herself,” Loki advised gently.

 

Thor frowned, then studied the woman, seeing her expression as he approached her. “Adela?” He asked softly, surprised when she grabbed his hair and tried to kiss him as well. He held back, holding her shoulders as he glanced to Loki. “What is this?”

 

“I'm not certain,” he replied with a sigh. Holding out a hand, he whispered, “Sweetling, come here.”

 

Adela responded automatically, pressing her body into his, making Loki shake his head. “Why are you here, Adela?”

 

Her face contorted as if she were trying to concentrate enough to answer. “I...I need you,” she whispered hoarsely. “Please,” the last was a desperate plea.

 

“Could her mind be bringing her to where she feels safe, to fulfill her body's needs?” Thor wondered softly.

 

Staring down at the woman in his arms, Loki glanced at the man raised as his brother. “I think you may be right,” he agreed. “Adela knows she's safe here. And she knows she's safe with us, that she always has been since she was a child.”

 

Frowning, Thor stared at the woman, then to Loki. “Could…could I have come here because of her?”

 

Thinking it over, Loki turned to the woman, chuckling softly. “We always said she had a draw over us, Brother. Perhaps Adela has the ability of the ancient Sirens of the Greeks, and has called to us her entire life?”

 

“The most likely explanation,” he agreed with a soft laugh. Smiling gently as he studied the woman, Thor gave a small bow. “Since she sought you out first tonight, I take my leave of you.”

 

Watching as the door closed, Loki used his magic to cloak the room for privacy, turning back Adela. Cupping her cheek, he pulled her face up to kiss her gently, smiling slightly at the groan it drew from deep in her chest. Drawing back, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, drawing back to breathe against her lips. “Sweetling, you’ve been gone so long,” he murmured, glancing her over.

 

Adela wore silken shorts and a tank-top, but she had matured into a curved young woman, her hair half-way down her back, the black locks shining with blue highlights in the light shining through the open balcony doors. Brushing her hair back from her face, Loki smiled slightly as she turned into his hand, closing her eyes, her body still pressed into his. “Tell me what you want, Adela,” he whispered.

 

“You,” she replied, her voice a soft breath.

 

He chuckled, a low sound that made her shudder against him. “You’re certain, sweetling?” he asked, kissing her forehead.

 

Adela pulled back enough to draw her tank top over her head, then pushed her shorts to the floor, standing naked before Loki, her glazed eyes staring at his face. He sucked in a breath, his body hardening, before he swept her up in his arms and carried her to his bed, laying her down gently.

 

Stripping off his own tunic, Loki lay down next to her, propping his head up on his one hand, running his other one down the skin between her breasts, marvelling that her flesh was paler than his own. Adela’s back arched to follow the path of his fingers, and he watched as her nipples budded slightly as she turned towards him. Cupping the back of her head, Loki drew her in, kissing her gently, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and listening to her moan softly.

 

Her hand took the one that rested on her hip, bringing to her breast, gasping slightly as he palmed it, rolling the nipple until it was taut. Loki pushed her onto her back, kissing down Adela’s throat, drawing on the skin as he licked a wet path to her breast, drawing her hard bud deep into his mouth as he toyed with her other breast. Her breathing was harsh, her fingers threading in his long hair.

 

Loki trailed his hand down her body, stroking down her side and along her hip. Adela let out a soft whine, her legs shifting open as he reached between them, his fingers finding her folds wet. Groaning himself, Loki nipped at her collarbone, kissing back up to her mouth, flicking her clit, before slipping a long finger inside her.

 

What he found made him pause. “Oh, sweetling,” he murmured, kissing her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. Adela was coming to him a virgin. “Are you certain?”

 

Her hips moved against his hand, a whimper crawling from her chest, as she whispered, “Please.”

 

Loki recalled what she had said about her life growing up, knew she came to Asgard because she felt safe, so he wondered if Thor had been right. If Adela was truly there because her body had needs, and this was the place she felt safe to fulfill them? Kissing her forehead, then her cheek, he murmured, “Very well, sweetling.”

 

The finger deep inside her started to move slowly, his thumb circling her clit slowly. Loki watched her face closely, saw Adela close her eyes, biting her lip slightly as her hips followed the movement of his hand. A soft gasp fell from her lips when he added a second, then a third finger, moving them in a rhythm, stretching her slowly, a satisfied sound crawling from her when his mouth returned to her breasts, suckling.

 

“Loki, please,” she whispered, her hips aching, arching to follow his ministrations.

 

A light brush of his thumb on her clit was all it took, and she cried out, her body shuddering under his touch, her hands clutching his head still, and Loki came up to capture the sounds she made, kissing her thoroughly for a moment before drawing away. Pulling his hands free of her body, he sucked them clean and stood, unlacing his leather pants and pushing them from his body, before climbing back onto the bed, settling onto her trembling body.

 

Stroking his fingers along her cheek lightly, Loki murmured, “There will be pain, sweetling. But then, there will be such pleasure. I promise you that.”

 

Running her hands back into his hair, Adela pulled him back down to kiss her. Using one hand to pull one of her legs up onto his hip, he kept the other on her face, stroking her cheek as he slowly moved into her body. When he reached her barrier, he gripped her thigh tighter, angled her leg higher as he thrust hard, suddenly imbedded up to the hilt.

 

Loki felt her spasm and tighten around him, heard the pained sound in her chest, and he pulled back from her lips to kiss near her ear. “Shh, sweetling,” he whispered, stroking her hair, feeling her body slowly starting to relax around him. Running his hands along her face and down her leg, Loki kissed Adela, waiting for her to respond, her hips to move against his, before he rocked his own hips against her again.

 

The groan that crawled out of her chest was deeper, one of want, and Loki chuckled, his hands roaming and hers ran down his back, the nails of one hand digging into his ass as her pelvis tilted up higher. Grunting, he surged into her harder as Adela wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles around his waist, crying out as he reached between their bodies, tapping her clit gently.

 

Adela pulled her legs up tighter to her chest, crying out harshly as her body tightened again, her body bucking beneath his body. The friction as he thrust into her orgasm made Loki growl and he threw back his head, spilling his body deep within her, looking back to stare down at her as Adela panted, her body twitching as he continued to thrust, riding her until they were both completely breathless.

 

Falling to lie next to her, Loki pulled Adela onto his body, brushing her hair from her face as he kissed her forehead as she snuggled into his body. “Sweetling, are you all right?” he murmured.

 

“Yes,” she breathed, a smile on her lips, settling into his body.

 

Loki stroked her face, running his hand down her body as she drifted off to sleep. He held her close, until he noticed her skin shimmering. Sighing softly, he glanced down to see her body quickly disappearing, and he was left holding empty air. He smiled ruefully. At least that had not changed about her in these long years.

 

Getting out of bed, he noticed the faint blood stains and frowned. Not wanting the questions of a servant as to how the blood appeared, Loki changed the sheets himself before heading back to the bath. He could not help but wonder if Adela would return to Asgard again.


End file.
